Knights of Radiant Chivalry Wiki:Manual of Style
Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. This is the official Knights of Radiant Chivalry Wiki's Manual of Style. Section Order Characters *Main - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. *Background - Historical and background information on the character. *Appearance - Physical description of the character. *Personality - Information on the character's personality. *Abilities - Information on the character's abilities, including magic and Noble Phantasms. *Chronology - Information on the character's role in the story of whatever they appear in. *Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. *Quotes - Character quotes. Organized in the same way as Trivia. *References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Noble Phantasms *Main - General introduction to the Noble Phantasm. *Overview - A deeper analysis of the Noble Phantasm. **Strengths - Place the strengths of the Noble Phantasm here.. **Weaknesses - Place any weaknesses this Noble Phantasm has here. *Trivia Mystic Eyes *Main - General introduction on the Mystic Eye *Overview - More information on the eye *Acquisition - Information on how the eye is obtained *Abilities - More detailed information on the Mystic Eye's power *Trivia *References Declaration of Article Ownership *When you create an article, you may place a tag on it, claiming it as your article. **If more than one user owns the article, all involved users will place their property tag. Writing Style *Articles should be written in English. *Articles for living characters should be written in the present tense. **Articles for deceased characters should be written in the past tense. **Articles should never be written in future tense. *Articles should be written in an in-universe style; this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. *Articles should be written in the third person. *When listing information, and someone has been replaced by someone else in the plot, the person who was chronologically first should be listed first. *Japanese translations should be done properly. Do not just slap two words together, and some random katakana/kanji and expect it to pass. *Article names should be properly capitalized. Any article names without proper capitalization will be deleted. *'Word of Caution': Overcome the temptation to use Google Translate for any Japanese translations as they are rarely, if ever, accurate. (See the "Outside Links" section below for proper English-Japanese translators). **In the same light, do not mix English and Japanese names without a good reason as they not only not translate properly into katakana or kanji but it also makes your character look lazy and not well thought out. Content Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; *'First offense': Warning *'Second offense': Second warning *'Third offense': Article deletion *'Fourth offense': 1-week block *'Fifth offense': 1-month block *'Sixth offense': 1-year block Outside Links For proper English-Japanese translations, use one of the following; *Tangorin.com *Nihongodict.com *Jisho.org Other helpful links may include; on Wikipedia. Category:Rules